


Once Upon a Hallow's Eve

by thugboyfriendnagisa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Cafe AU, College AU, First Time, Guess Who's Back, Halloween, M/M, art major hipster trash kageyama is back, art major hipster trash!kageyama, back again, kageyama with tattoos, kinda dirty talk but not really, tell a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thugboyfriendnagisa/pseuds/thugboyfriendnagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama go to a Halloween party, then leave and have sex.</p>
<p>That's it. That's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Hallow's Eve

“Hmm…”

Hinata tilted his head, watching his boyfriend paint. It was something abstract, something for his color theory assignment, if he remembered correctly. He rested his chin on the pillow he clutched, and Kageyama turned, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s up?” he asked, “You seem antsy this morning.”

“Well, I was thinking,” Hinata began, suddenly finding little lint balls on the blanket more interesting, “About, you know. Us.”

“…Yeah?” Kageyama turned his chair around, focusing his attention on the boy in his bed, “What about us?”

“We’ve been going out for a while now, haven’t we?” Hinata gave Kageyama a crooked grin, “Like a few months now.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama flushed, looking at the bright red at the end of his paintbrush, “It’s been really cool.”

“ _Totally_ cool,” Hinata agreed, “It’s been a lot of fun, and I really like you. But I mean…I’ve been thinking about…uh. Hm.”

“What?” Kageyama asked, getting nervous. Hinata hummed in thought again, trying to find the right words.

“Well,” he began carefully, “Like…You know how we sometimes do like, sexy stuff?”

“Uh, yeah?” Kageyama replied, giving the hickeys on the other boy’s shoulders a pointed look, “Can you get on with it? You’re making me nervous.”

“Sorry!” Hinata yelped, “I-I just…I don’t know how to go about saying it without being embarrassing…”

“For fuck’s sake, we just had each other’s penises in our mouths like two hours ago,” Kageyama retorted, “I highly doubt anything you have to say will be _that_ embarrassing.”

“Fair enough,” Hinata mumbled, blushing brightly, “Well, I mean…When we go all the way, who’s gonna top?”

The two of them fell into an uncomfortable silence, Kageyama furrowing his brow in thought.

“I…never really thought about it,” he admitted under his breath, turning back to his painting, and Hinata sighed.

“Maybe we can switch off?” he suggested, and Kageyama shrugged.

“I guess…We’ll know when we get there.”

Hinata smiled fondly at the artist, feeling a little bit better about his temporary dilemma. He stretched, cracking his neck and flopping back onto the sheets.

“Yeah. We’ll do that, then.”

-x-

“Good morning, Hinata!” Lev greeted from the other side of the coffee counter, “C’mere, I got some news!”

“News?” Hinata asked, making his way over to the counter, digging through his pockets, “You gotta make it quick though Lev, I got class soon.”

“Of course, of course,” Lev waved his hand back and forth as he got started on Hinata’s usual order, “So, I talked to Kuroo-san the other day, and he said that Oikawa-san said that he’s having a Halloween party!”

“A Halloween party?” Hinata perked up, grinning at Lev as he pulled out a couple rumpled dollar bills, “Like, a big, raging Halloween party?”

“Yep,” Lev grinned back, “I asked Kuroo-san about getting in, and he said since I know him, I’m in for sure.”

“I know Kenma!” Hinata replied excitedly, pointing to himself, “And Kenma is dating Kuroo-san! That means Kageyama, Yachi and I can get in!”

“Bingo, short stuff.” Lev placed a green tea frappuchino in front of him, then cashed him out, “So I will be seeing you on Halloween.”

“Awesome!” Hinata cheered, grabbing his drink and heading towards the door with a wave, “Call me short stuff again and I will rip your balls off!”

“Bye, Hinata!”

-x-

After his classes let out, Hinata trotted his way to the Art Building, where Kageyama said he would be working on a couple pieces for one of his classes. He had a bag with a couple meat buns from the convenience store (he learned that Kageyama often forgot to eat while working on projects, so he made it his duty to make sure the boy ate) and was texting Kageyama with his other hand, asking him where he was.

‘ _third floor, room 305_.’ He replied, and Hinata huffed, making his way upstairs.

He found Kageyama sitting at a drafting table, headphones on as he hunched over his project. There was one other student, a very pretty girl with black hair pulled back into a ponytail, her sleeves rolled up as she gracefully mixed paints together.

Hinata tapped on his shoulder, Kageyama turning and pulling out his headphones.

“Hey,” he greeted softly, and Hinata leaned down to meet his chaste kiss, handing him the bag of meat buns. “Pull up a chair. I’ll be done in just a few minutes.”

“Okay,” he replied, pulling a stool over next to Kageyama, “Whatchya working on?”

“Just some monochromatic color studies,” he replied, “I just have to cut out a couple more shapes and glue them on, and I’ll be done.”

“Cool,” Hinata cooed, admiring the way the shapes and colors complimented one another, “Oh, so hey, I have some great news!”

“Yeah?” Kageyama replied quietly, his tongue sticking out slightly as he cut out other shapes with an Exact-o blade.

“Yeah, so, I was talking to Lev today, and he said that Kuroo-san told him that Oikawa-kun is hosting a huge Halloween party!”

“Yeah, I know,” Kageyama grabbed a bottle of glue and squirted a dollop on the square he cut out, spreading it evenly with a paintbrush, “Oikawa-san invited me to go.”

“WHAT?!” Hinata yelled, and Kageyama jumped away from him, rubbing his ear and giving Hinata a dirty look. “How do you know Oikawa-kun?!”

“We played volleyball together in middle school and high school,” he explained with a shrug, then hesitated slightly, “…He…taught me a lot of stuff. Did you wanna go to the party?”

“Um, _yes?!_ ” Hinata grinned, “I was gonna ask Kenma to get us in, but if we _both_ have connections, we can get in for sure!”

“Then I guess we’re going to a Halloween party,” Kageyama sighed, “I’m gonna need like six weeks to prepare for this thing emotionally.”

“Well, you only got two!” Hinata gave him a hearty smack on the back, ignoring the glare Kageyama shot him, “So suck it up!”

-x-

With Halloween fast approaching, Hinata found it more and more difficult to focus on his studies. He found himself browsing costume websites instead of typing up papers for his Developmental Psychology class, and doodling Jack-O-Lanterns and skeletons on his math notes.

One morning he surprised everyone in Starbucks by asking for a pumpkin spice latte instead of his usual green tea frappuchino.

“Hath Hell frozen over?” Lev teased, and Sugawara nudged him with his elbow, giving Hinata a smile.

“It’s good to expand your horizons, Hinata-kun! Good for you!” he gave him an encouraging thumbs up, which Hinata enthusiastically returned.

“What are you dressing up as for the party, Lev?” Hinata asked while Sugawara prepared his latte, and Lev hummed.

“Not sure yet,” he chirped, “What about you? Thought of anything yet?”

“No, I haven’t,” Hinata groaned, “I’m going to go see Kageyama after this, so maybe I can talk to him about it.”

“Oooh, maybe you can do a couples costume! That would be cute!” Lev suggested, and Hinata tossed the idea around in his head, thanking Sugawara for his drink.

“I don’t know if Kageyama would go for it, though…” he sighed, “Guess I’ll talk to him about it. I’ll see you guys later!”

The two workers behind the counter bid him farewell, and Hinata made his way to Kageyama’s apartment.  

-x-

“Hey, Hinata-san!” Yaku greeted him at the door, “Kags is in his room. I gotta get to my painting class, so I’ll see you later!”

“Bye, Yaku-kun!” Hinata waved, closing the door behind him and taking off his shoes. He made his way to Kageyama’s room. “Kageyama-kuuuun, I’m here!”

Kageyama was sitting at his easel, working on yet another painting. His thick glasses were perched on his nose, a cigarette dangling from his lips.

“Hey,” he greeted, and Hinata wandered over to Kageyama’s bed, opening up the window to let some of the carcinogens out of the room.

“I wish you would quit that,” he griped, and Kageyama rolled his eyes. “I’m serious, Tobio! That stuff can kill you!”

“You think I don’t already know that?” Kageyama snapped, taking a deep, exaggerated drag and blowing it in Hinata’s direction. Hinata glared at him.

“Fine, no hello kiss for you then.” He sat on Kageyama’s bed, his back to Kageyama as he pulled out his Teaching Theory textbook with a ‘humph’.

“Oi, don’t act like that,” Kageyama ordered, but Hinata continued to ignore him, opening his book to chapter six. “Hinata.” Hinata replied by turning a page in his book loudly.

Hinata heard Kageyama sigh loudly, before his desk chair creaked. Kageyama left the room, and Hinata raised an eyebrow. He smiled when he heard the water running in the bathroom.

When Kageyama returned, Hinata faced him, raising an eyebrow with a smug grin.

“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama barked, and Hinata laughed, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders when he came closer.

“You’ve got it so bad for me Kageyama-kuuuun,” he sung, rubbing their noses together. He felt Kageyama sigh against his lips, his breath minty from the toothpaste.

“You’re not any better,” he retorted, moving to press kisses along Hinata’s neck, “Worrying about my early death due to smoking.” Hinata bristled, burying his face in Kageyama’s neck.

“You idiot,” he mumbled, and he felt Kageyama’s chest rumble with chuckles. “Oh, hey!” he pulled his face out of the other boy’s neck, “What are you going to dress as for the Halloween party?”

“Haven’t thought about it.” He replied.

“What do you think of a couples costume?” Hinata asked, and Kageyama’s face scrunched up in distaste.

“Gross,” he stuck out his tongue, “Too tacky.” Hinata groaned, flopping backwards onto Kageyama’s bed.

“What am I gonna go as?!” he complained, and Kageyama hummed, wandering over to his closet and digging through his clothes.

He found what he was looking for, and turned to Hinata, holding up a red flannel shirt.

“Found my costume.” He informed Hinata, who cocked an eyebrow.

“…A lumberjack?” he guessed, and Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“No, idiot. Marshall Lee, from Adventure Time.” He spat.

Hinata’s eyes widened and his face split into a delighted grin.

“Kageyama Tobio, you are a genius!” he cheered, rushing over to pepper his boyfriend’s face in kisses. He then pulled out his phone, dialing a number.

“Yachi-chan! Do you have a costume for Oikawa-kun’s Halloween party yet?!”

-x-

Halloween was finally upon them, and Kageyama was ninety percent sure that Hinata’s head was going to explode. He sighed as he tugged on his red flannel shirt, listening to Hinata ramble on about how their costumes were going to be the talk of the party while Yachi gelled his hair.

“Hinata, I appreciate your enthusiasm, but you need to sit still,” Yachi chided as she added more gel into his hair.

“I’m sorry, Yachi-chaaan, I can’t help it! I’m so excited!” he chirped, fiddling with the tiny golden crown in his hands. Kageyama rolled his eyes and moved towards his mirror, sticking his fake fangs on his canines, then grabbing the eyeliner Yachi had brought over to draw a bite mark into his neck. “Oooh, Kageyama, you look so handsome!”

“Idiot,” he huffed, blushing brightly. Yachi smiled at them, finishing Hinata’s coif and grabbing the pink colored hair spray from Kageyama’s nightstand.

“Okay, cover your eyes, please!” she ordered, and Hinata obeyed. After a few minutes of spraying, and a thumbs up from Kageyama, Hinata’s hair was deemed complete.

“We look good! We look awesome, even! This was the best idea ever.” Hinata gushed.

“I’m glad you guys thought of it,” Yachi piped up, tugging her bunny-eared hat over her head, tugging out pieces of her blonde hair to fall down and frame the right side of her face, “I almost didn’t have a costume to wear!”

“Lucky for us, Kageyama-kun is a big dweeb and watches Adventure Time while he’s working on paintings.”

“Shut up, dumbass! You like the show too!” Kageyama shouted, smacking Hinata’s shoulder instead of his head, avoiding messing up his hair. Hinata laughed, rubbing his arm.

“I know! C’mon, let’s get going, we’re gonna be late!” Yachi grabbed the stuffed cat she brought over off Kageyama’s bed, and the three of them headed out.

-x-

“Hey, Hinata!” Kuroo bellowed when he opened the door. “And Yachi, and Kageyama! Welcome to the party!”

“Shouyou,” Kenma greeted, his voice drowned out by the thumping music. Kuroo had dressed himself up as a cat of some kind, all black clothes with black cat ears, painted on nose and whiskers, and a long black tail dangling from the back of his pants.

“Kenma!” Hinata chirped, walking in to give him a hug, “It’s been a while! What are you dressed as, some kind of wizard?”

“White mage,” he corrected, accepting Yachi’s hug as well, “Oikawa-kun and Iwaizumi-kun are in the other room handing out candy bags.”

“Awesome! We should go check it out!” Hinata grabbed Yachi and Kageyama’s hands, giving Kuroo and Kenma a quick wave.

They got stopped a few times, greeting their friends, and making small talk.

“What are you guys supposed to be, anyway?” Nishinoya asked. He and Tanaka were dressed up in typical American greaser garb; leather jackets, ripped jeans, white t-shirts.

“We’re from Adventure Time!” Hinata explained, “I’m Prince Gumball, Kageyama is Marshal Lee, and Yachi is Fionna!”

“And Cake!” she added, holding up the stuffed rendition of Cake the Cat. Tanaka barked out a laugh.

“Never heard of it!” he boomed, downing more of his beer. “But you look really cute in that outfit, Yachi-chan!”

“Th-Thank you, Tanaka-senpai!” she stammered, her cheeks turning red.

“We’re gonna go get candy!” Hinata told them, and they waved goodbye. They finally reached the area where Oikawa, dressed as a vampire, and Iwaizumi, dressed as Frankenstein, were handing out candy bags and welcoming people to their party and telling them to have a good time and drinks and snacks were in the kitchen. The trio approached, Hinata with his eyes on the prize, all those full sized candy bars in one bag (holy _fuck_ were these two rich or something who could afford this many _full sized_ candy bars).

“Ah, Tobio-chan! You came!” Oikawa said happily, grinning at Kageyama. “And if it isn’t Shou-chan and Hitoka-chan from Starbucks! Welcome to the party!”

“Hello, Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san!” Yachi greeted, and Hinata supplied his own hello.

“Hey Yachi, Hinata,” Iwaizumi nodded at them, then glanced at Kageyama, glaring slightly, “…Tobio.”

“Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san,” Kageyama greeted tersely, and Hinata raised an eyebrow, but brightened when Oikawa handed him a bag of candy.

“Uwaaah!” he cried, “Th-Thanks, Oikawa-san!”

“No problem, Shou-chan!” Oikawa crooned, handing a bag to Yachi and Kageyama as well. “Please, all of you enjoy yourselves! Ah, Tobio-chan, meet me later, I wanna catch up!”

Kageyama looked from Oikawa’s face to Iwaizumi’s glaring one, then gave him a hesitant nod, and the three of them were off to the kitchen to grab some drinks.

They met back up with Kuroo and Kenma, who had found Yaku (dressed as Vincent Van Gogh) and Lev (dressed as a tiger).

“Lev means tiger in Russian!” he explained, then whimpered, “It was all I could think of.”

“I-I think you look very cute, Lev-kun!” Yachi piped up, and he grinned at her.

“Thanks, Yachi-chan!”

After drinking and catching up for a while, Sugawara and Sawamura showed up, as a mummy and zombie respectively.

“Ah, you both look really cool!” Hinata cheered, and Sugawara grinned, thanking Hinata as he handed Sawamura a drink.

“We’re gonna go find Oikawa and Iwaizumi,” Sugawara said, bidding them farewell.

The party went on, drinks and snacks consumed and many laughs and conversations held, and meeting new people. He got to meet the couple Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi was nice, Tsukishima…not so much. Yachi knew the couple from some of her advanced courses, and explained that Tsukishima was always like that.

“I’m gonna go find out what Oikawa-san wanted,” Kageyama said into his ear over the conversation and Halloween music playing. Hinata nodded, placing a quick kiss on Kageyama’s cheek before he left.

-x-

“Has anyone seen Kageyama?” Hinata asked.

Everyone glanced around and shook their heads, and Hinata frowned, taking another sip of his drink (ghoul punch, the label in front of the bowl had said).

“I’m gonna go look for him,” he decided, and the group went on with their drinking game.

Hinata stumbled slightly, giggling as he felt the alcohol rush to his head pleasantly. He didn’t remember having a whole lot to drink, but he guessed he had enough to get a little bit tipsy. He wandered the apartment, running into a couple acquaintances along the way.

“Iwaizumi-san!” he called when he noticed the other boy chatting with a group of people Hinata did not recognize, “Have you seen Kageyama?”

“Talking with Oikawa in the bedroom,” he supplied, looking a tad bitter about it, “Go check on them for me, yeah?”

“Yeah…” Hinata agreed, giving Iwaizumi a suspicious look before making his way toward the bedroom.

By the time he got to the door, Kageyama and Oikawa were already coming out.

“Oh, Shou-chan!” Oikawa greeted with a grin, “Perfect timing! Have you seen Iwa-chan?”

“Uh…he’s back in the living room,” Hinata pointed behind his shoulder.

“Thanks! I’ll see you guys later, then! Good catching up with you Tobio-chan!” Oikawa waved at the two of them, wandering off towards where Hinata pointed.

“What was that about?” Hinata asked, and Kageyama shrugged.

“We just talked.” He replied, short and cut off. Hinata raised an eyebrow, then slowly reached out for Kageyama’s hand.

“Okay, I trust you,” he said softly, sincerely, and he gave Kageyama a wobbly smile. “C’mon, we were playing a drinking game and it was a lot of fun!”

-x-

After the party, Hinata is pretty drunk, Yachi is a little tipsy, and Kageyama is apparently a beast at holding his liquor.

“Alright, that’s enough walking for you,” Kageyama said, stopping Hinata and gesturing for him to get on his back. Hinata yelled excitedly, clambering onto his back.

“Piggyback ride, piggyback ride!” he shouted, then pointed forward, “Onward, valiant steed Kageyama!”

“Shut up, dumbass!” Kageyama barked, and Yachi laughed at them, loud and delighted, stumbling slightly. Kageyama sighed heavily, why did he get stuck with the two drunks? “C’mon, Yachi-san,” he urged softly, holding out his hand.

“K-Kageyama-kun!” she squeaked, blushing, “I-I can’t hold your hand! Y-You’re with Hinata!”

“Kageyama, you flirt!” Hinata scolded, “How dare you! Right in front of me, too!”

“Dumbasses! Yachi-san is obviously drunk and falling over, I’m _trying_ to help her out!” The two of them gasped.

“Oh, Kageyama-kun, you’re so kind,” Yachi gushed, and Hinata agreed, cooing and rubbing his cheek against Kageyama’s.

Kageyama felt a migrane coming on.

-x-

“Kageyama, I’m gonna take a shower!” Hinata declared when they entered Hinata’s apartment, “My hair feels disgusting!”

“Alright,” Kageyama relented, setting Hinata back down on his feet. “Sure you can handle it?”

“Of course, Tobio,” Hinata said seriously, “I have had many a drunken showers. I have showered so many times while drunk.” He paused in his speech, then admitted, “I just sit on the tub floor because I’m afraid of slipping and falling and getting a concussion and having someone find me naked in my shower.” Kageyama snorted.

Hinata hobbled his way to the bathroom, singing some silly song under his breath, and Kageyama pulled out his fake fangs, then raided Hinata’s fridge for something to make for the two of them.

When Hinata emerged from the bathroom in a t-shirt and pajama pants, Kageyama had managed to make them pancakes.

“Oooh, Kageyama, it’s like your my wife!” Hinata cooed in delight, earning himself a smack on the back of the head.

“Dumbass!” Kageyama snapped, then handed him a plate of pancakes, “Sit down and eat.”

“I didn’t even know I had stuff to make pancakes,” Hinata admitted as he dug around the cabinets for syrup. The two of them sat down at Hinata’s tiny table, Kageyama eating slowly, while his boyfriend ate with gusto. “Good job, Tobio! Really good pancakes!”

“Yeah yeah,” he muttered, “Feeling better now?”

“If by better, you mean sober, then yes,” Hinata replied around a mouthful of pancakes, “I am feeling a lot better.”

“Good. Then in a little while we can go to bed, and you’ll be okay.”

“Aww, Tobio,” Hinata gushed, “Were you worried that I would get a hangover? You’re so sweet!”

“Oh, fuck off,” he growled, “I’m never doing anything nice for you ever again.”

“Oh, yeah!” Hinata swallowed his pancakes, setting his fork down, “I’m curious. What did you and Oikawa-san talk about?”

Kageyama paused, his fork hovering between his plate and his mouth. He blinked a couple times, his face contorting in thought. Then he set his fork down with a hefty sigh, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

“Um, well,” he began, “Uh, back in the day…In high school…Oikawa-san and I…we kinda…um.” Kageyama’s face became redder and redder as he fumbled for words, “We kind of had a friends with benefits kind of thing going on.”

Hinata’s eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

“You…Oikawa…and…you…together?” Hinata babbled, then smacked his hands on the table, “ _What?!_ No way. _Really?!_ ” Kageyama’s eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, really.” He sighed, “But things got…messy. I didn’t really have any feelings for Oikawa-san…He was more like a mentor or an idol to me. But um. Oikawa…he…wanted something I couldn’t give him.” Kageyama softened a bit, looking a little sad, “He got really upset. It was really hard for both of us. So when he asked me to catch up, we…talked everything out. Because back in high school we lacked the capacity to handle that situation well.”

“I see…” Hinata murmured, and Kageyama shrugged.

“Oikawa-san is happier now. Iwaizumi-san has been treating him well. I’m glad.” He gave Hinata a soft smile, “I told him I was happier, too. With you.”

Hinata’s face flushed and a silly grin stretched across his face.

“Hehe. I’m happy with you too, Kageyama.” Hinata confessed, and they both leaned across the table, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. “…So what did you and Oikawa-san do when you were together?”

“We fucked.” Kageyama replied bluntly, and Hinata choked on his own saliva.

“Well, I assumed that,” Hinata warbled, “I guess I meant to ask what it was like, being with Oikawa-san.”

“Um…hm.” Kageyama shrugged, “It was alright, I guess. Something to get out the sexual frustrations, and regular frustrations of volleyball. Not that I got to play much.”

“I mean…” Hinata cleared his throat, “Was…Was Oikawa…good?”

“...In bed? Yeah, he was alright.” Kageyama shrugged again, standing up from the table and stretching. “Pretty good with his fingers, I guess. He always promised me that he would let me top him, but that never really happened…” he yawned widely, “Well anyway. I’m gonna go wash up.”

Hinata wasn’t responding, because he was struck by the sudden imagery of Kageyama being fucked up against a wall.

Oh _. Well_.

He had never really thought about it before, he just kind of assumed that he would be on the bottom during his and Kageyama’s sexual endeavors, since he had always been on the bottom. But Kageyama revealing that he had bottomed in the past bombarded Hinata’s imagination with various scenarios of Kageyama writhing underneath him, moaning in ecstasy.

He had to see it in real life, at least once.

He stood from the table, leaving their messy plates for a time when he wasn’t hobbling down the hallway with a half boner. He stopped in the doorway of the bathroom where Kageyama was brushing his teeth with the toothbrush Hinata had bought for him to leave here when he stayed over, and Kageyama raised an eyebrow.

“Tobio,” Hinata breathed, “I wanna fuck you.”

Kageyama spat his toothpaste all over the mirror.

“F-Fucking dumbass! What the hell is with you, saying things like that out of the blue?!” he shouted, rinsing his mouth out then wiping the mirror off with a towel.

“Because it’s true!” Hinata replied, grabbing Kageyama’s arm and tugging him towards the bedroom, “I wanna fuck you!”

“Jesus Christ,” Kageyama hissed, allowing himself to be tugged towards Hinata’s room, “What’s gotten into you?”

Hinata didn’t answer, only turned around and smashed his lips against Kageyama’s with fervor, running his fingers through his hair, standing on his tip toes to reach him. Kageyama grunted, gently urging Hinata back onto the bed, chuckling lightly when he brushed his knee against Hinata’s crotch.

“Wow, you’re already hard?” he asked quietly, and Hinata muttered an insult under his breath, trying to maneuver Kageyama so he would be laying on his back. Kageyama rolled his eyes, laying down on the bed and helping Hinata onto his lap, resting his hands on his hips and allowing Hinata to kiss him. He was fast and urgent, and Kageyama pulled away. “Oi, what’s the rush? We have all night. Calm down, yeah?”

“…Right.” Hinata closed his eyes and took a deep breath, exhaling through his nose. He looked back down at Kageyama with a smile, “Sorry. It’s just…doing this stuff with you makes me really excited,” he murmured, running his hands down the taller boy’s neck, “I…I really like you, Kageyama.”

“I really like you, too,” Kageyama replied softly, giving Hinata’s hips a reassuring squeeze, “…So I’m guessing you want to top this time?”

“Please,” Hinata giggled, leaning down to kiss him softly, slower this time. They had all night.

Their hands wandered, Kageyama rubbing little circles into Hinata’s hipbones with his thumbs, and Hinata running his thumbs across Kageyama’s cheeks. He gasped as Kageyama’s hands wandered up his shirt, running along his ribcage and flicking against his nipples. Hinata helped by lifting up his shirt, throwing it off to the side. He licked his lips as unbuttoned Kageyama’s shirt, slowly, one by one, chuckling at his boyfriend’s huff of impatience. Kageyama’s shirt fell to the floor, and their hands wandered, touching and rubbing, taking their time. Hinata placed open mouth kisses all over Kageyama’s clavicles, nipping lightly and sucking bruises into his shoulders. He reveled in the timid moans and gasps escaping the dark haired boy’s mouth.

Hinata paused, pulling away to look Kageyama. His cheeks were flushed a brilliant red, his lips swollen, wet with saliva and parted as he took in shallow breaths. His eyes were half lidded, pupils blown, staring back at Hinata with a curious, but lustful gaze.

“You’re so sexy,” Hinata whispered, breathy and hushed, Kageyama’s face contorting to a frown.

“Shut up,” he muttered, accepting Hinata’s kiss, slowly rubbing his hips against the smaller boy’s, and causing both of them to groan. “Please just fuck me.”

Hinata shivered, nodding before pulling away and tugging off his pants. Kageyama followed suit, tugging his jeans down, then Hinata reached in to tug down his boxers.

“Um,” Hinata chuckled nervously, “To be honest, I never really…ah, fingered anyone before. Besides myself.”

Kageyama gave him a look of disbelief, then sighed heavily, reaching into his drawer for lube and a condom, tossing them to Hinata.

“Go slow,” he advised, “And I’ll let you know if you’re doing something wrong.” Hinata nodded, grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers, spreading Kageyama’s thighs apart. Hinata exhaled and Kageyama inhaled sharply as Hinata’s first finger rubbed against Kageyama’s entrance. He carefully pushed his finger inside, hissing at the heat. He took his time, slowly dragging his finger in and out, hooking slightly as he pulled out, making Kageyama jump and shiver.

“Hey, Tobio,” Hinata murmured, “It’s okay to make noises. I wanna hear you.”

“Sh-Shut up,” Kageyama stammered, gasping as Hinata’s finger ran over his prostate again. “Put in another finger.”

Hinata chuckled, but obeyed, carefully and slowly nudging another finger in beside the first. He spread them slightly, licking his lips before moving his mouth down to lick at Kageyama’s cock.

Kageyama smacked his hands over his mouth to muffle the squeaky moan he released, and Hinata took him inside his mouth, bobbing his head up and down and tonguing the underside as his fingers pumped in and out and spread apart.

“A-Another,” Kageyama breathed, covering his mouth again and squeezing his eyes shut as he muffled a particularly loud moan. Hinata hummed as he slowly inserted his third finger, Kageyama letting out a shuddery breath, his head falling back against the pillows.

Hinata pulled his mouth off Kageyama’s cock, licking his lips before pressing little kisses all over his hips and stomach.

“Do you think you’re ready?” he asked, and Kageyama nodded jerkily, looking at Hinata with pleading eyes.

“Hurry,” he choked out, and Hinata’s eyes widened, nodding as he pulled his fingers out. He tugged off his boxers, rolling on the condom and settling himself in between Kageyama’s legs. Hinata paused to look at Kageyama’s face again, admiring how _wrecked_ he looked. He took the opportunity to lean down and press their lips together, their mouths moving against each other languidly.

“Ready?” Hinata mumbled against his lips, and Kageyama nodded. Hinata grabbed hold of his dick, lining it up with Kageyama’s entrance, then slowly, _carefully_ , inched forward.

Their jaws dropped with long groans, Kageyama’s taking on a breathy, lighter tone. He was quick to press their lips together, effectively muffling any noise either of them made.

“Okay?” Hinata asked when he was completely inside, and Kageyama nodded again, holding Hinata’s neck as he kissed him. “ _God_ , you feel so good, Tobio. You’re so tight.” Kageyama whined.

“You can move,” he whispered, and Hinata nodded, pulling out all the way to the tip, before slowly pushing back in. “ _Fuck_ ,” Kageyama choked out, biting at his fingers the keep down his moans. Hinata grabbed his wrists, pinning them down to the mattress. “Hey-!”

“None of that,” Hinata scolded, kissing along Kageyama’s neck, “I wanna hear everything, Tobio. Wanna hear you moan for me.”

“ _Shouyou-!_ ” Tobio gasped as Hinata thrust in a little harder, biting his lips and squeezing his eyes shut.

“C’mon, Tobio-chan,” Hinata teased, moving to whisper in his ear, “Won’t you let me hear you?”

Kageyama threw his head back, letting out the longest and loudest moan yet, and Hinata shivered in excitement, biting at Kageyama’s pulse and lacing their fingers together, Kageyama clutching to him for dear life.

“You sound so good, Tobio,” he encouraged, his hips moving faster and harder, reveling in the tiny ‘ _ah_ ’s and ‘ _oh_ ’s and the way Kageyama chanted ‘ _Shouyou_ ’ like a prayer. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I-I’m close,” Kageyama whispered frantically, “I’m close, I’m close, _oh_ , Shouyou-“

“I got you,” Hinata muttered, biting at his collarbone and sucking a deep bruise into Kageyama’s pale flesh, “I got you, Tobio, it’s okay, you can let go-“

“ _Fuck-!_ ”

Kageyama came with a yell of Hinata’s name, his release staining their chests, and Hinata groaned, pushing inside one, two, three times before he came as well with cry of Kageyama’s name.

Hinata collapsed on top of Kageyama, both of them trying to regulate their breathing. Hinata pulled away, the both of them wincing as he carefully removed himself from the inside of Kageyama. He pulled off the condom, tying it off and throwing it in the trash can next to the bed, then using a couple tissues to clean the both of them off.

“You okay?” he asked quietly, and Kageyama nodded, gathering Hinata into his arms to give him a squeeze.

“Yeah, I’m okay,” he replied. Hinata smiled, pressing an affectionate kiss to his forehead.

“Was it good for you?” he murmured, and Kageyama hid his face in Hinata’s neck, nodding his head. “Good. I’m glad I could make you feel good, Tobio.”

“Shut up, you idiot,” Kageyama snapped, pulling Hinata closer, “God, you’re so _embarrassing_. With your stupid compliments and your stupid dirty talk-“

“Dirty talk?! That wasn’t dirty talk!” Hinata defended, “And if anything _you’re_ the embarrassing one! Moaning my name like that-“

“Well _maybe_ if you didn’t fuck me so well, I wouldn’t have had to moan your name like that!”

The both of them paused, then Hinata burst out laughing.

“Oh my _God_ , Kageyama,” he managed between laughs, “Did you _really_ just say that?”

“Shut up, please,” Kageyama begged, “I’m out of it, okay? I don’t know what I’m saying.”

“You’re saying that I did a really good job of fucking you,” Hinata informed him, giggling and pressing more kisses on Kageyama’s cheeks, forehead, and nose, “Which makes me really happy.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama muttered. Hintata rolled his eyes, pulling him closer, then rubbing his fingers up and down the other boy’s back, and pleased noise coming from him. Hinata smiled, his heart fluttering and his stomach filling up with wriggly, fuzzy caterpillars.

“…I love you.” Hinata said softly.

There was a beat of silence, then both of them tensed up. Hinata stayed completely still, blinking rapidly as he tried to comprehend the words that just tumbled out of his mouth on a whim. He prepared for Kageyama to call him an idiot and get out of the bed, put on all his clothes, leave and never come back.

Instead, Kageyama pulled him close, squeezing him with all his might. Hinata felt the curve of a smile on the skin of his shoulder.

“…I love you, too.”

Hinata felt his face warm up considerably, a grin of his own threatening to split his face in half, just like all those months ago when Kageyama pressed his lips against the skin of Hinata’s stomach.

“…Cool.” He said breathily, and Kageyama snorted.

“Dumbass.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> wowie, it has been a while! and this story took me a while because I HAVE SO MANY PAPERS TO WRITE LIKE JESUS CHRIST WHY
> 
> anyway, it was a lot of fun! the best part was when i was thinking of halloween costumes for hinata and kags and then i was like "hmm, what about adventure time..." thEN....IT HIT ME........it was a magical experience
> 
> ALSO HELL YEAH HINATA TOPPING it was originally gonna be kags but like c'mon bro hinata topping is dank af
> 
> and i snuck in some previous oikage bc i had been thinking about it a lot hehehe. 
> 
> oKAY I THINK THAT'S ALL i gotta get to class here BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED and thanks in advanced for all the kudos and comments!! 
> 
> have a happy halloween!!


End file.
